minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
My New World: Herodead
hey! its TechnoBros again! this is a Trilogy of My New World, check the other 2 out if you haven't to fully understand this Creepypasta! THANKS!!! TechnoBros The Pasta All right, James, we need paramedics on the scene. ' ' is he hurt? ' ' RJ Tecingston is severely injured ' ' how bad is bad? ' ' he's bleeding out, his waist has been cut clean open. ' ' where'd you find him? ' ' in the basement of his own home, ' ' describe the scene Parker, ' ' he's been knocked off his wheelchair, his laptop open, his blog States that A Minecraft character had done this to him, he's unconscious currently. and there is a strange reoccurring message written in his blood on the walls It says, you're great for my new world ' ' oh my God… ' ' everything I am saying is true, James, are the paramedics coming? ' ' they're on their way. ' ' good. ' ' 2 Months Later ' ' I was worried. I was worried that guy would come back, on my phone, I was looking at old pictures of my GF, Abigail, and I. one of us when we first went out, one of Abigail and I at a Fall Out Boy Concert, And one of Cohen, Katelyn, and I. I started to cry a bit but I saw that last one. I felt as if something was watching me. Perhaps their ghosts. I felt bad…I am also worried about my favourite game, Minecraft, 2 pair of parents, one pair are Cohen’s parents , the other belonging to Katelyn, have both slapped Mojang with a lawsuit after Katelyn died, and Cohen went missing,Minecraft is still my favourite game after what happened, I'm scared of him. Who am I scared of you ask? Well I'm scared of, Mr Dead. ' ' I was found in my basement by the cops, after a neighbour reported screaming coming from my house, I'm still in a wheelchair, and it's been a year since I saw Mr Dead, But he's back, and he is not happy! I was playing Minecraft one night, to get the events out of my head. I was playing with the only friend I have left, Zack, he was found, and he invited someone, who claims to know what happened to Cohen, a 15 year old named Nathan, and his brother, Luke. Nathan claims to have been playing Vivecraft with Cohen before they saw Mr Dead, he claims that from all the evidence, Mr Dead, somehow corrupted Cohen. and Cohen hasn't been found since, he recorded the whole incident, but wasn't allowed to show it, only the police were allowed to see, as it was a damning piece of evidence to Cohen's disappearance. We were playing Survival, and had just got to the nether. I was building a cobblestone wall to protect my nether portal, Just as I had defeated a horde of Zombie Pigman, I saw something in a Nether Fortress, it looked like a player, I haven't got a full look at him though. I realized that an unknown player was in our game, this guy went by the name of, “Remember” he began to speak to us in chat ' ' Help me…. RJ…. please... call help... ' ' how did he know my name? was this guy a hacker? did he hack into my account and find my name? what's going on? ' ' stop it! I yelled. ' ' Luke is this you? Nathan asked. ' ' just so you know, Luke, according to Nathan, always did Minecraft pranks on him, he only believed a few... before he got tired of his actions, ' ' no! Luke replied. I believed Luke personally, Luke was in the game with us, and only had Minecraft on his PC, and the Oculus Rift (Vivecraft). it took me awhile, let me, Zack, Nathan, and Luke had built a bridge to the Nether Fortress where I had seen the character. going in, nothing was out of the ordinary, just zombie pigman wandering around, But there was only zombie pigman, strange, at the end of a hallway, I saw, the skin Cohen always used to wear, an Army soldier wearing orange camo, a custom-made skin that no one but him had access to. behind him, was Mr Dead. in fact, I was suffering from PTSD because of the incident. flashbacks began to play, I began to hyperventilate. Mr Dead was here, I noticed something behind him. another player, apparently, so did Zack, who is there? the guy behind you? Zack blurted out, he moved, to reveal Herobrine! Just then, I heard the voice... of Cohen….. he was speaking to us... through the game! ' ' we're here to tell you the truth.. about Herobrine ' ' I was born on August, third, 2009. Minecraft was released on May 17th, 2009. Mr Dead what was the result of an abandoned offspring of an unknown supernatural entity possessing the computer which was used to make Minecraft, with some scrapped and corrupted code from Minecraft. this code, made him, terrifyingly intelligent. when he corrupted me, to get a sidekick, something happened, the code, plus, the intelligence of a human being, created, a doppelganger, something with Mr Dead’s powers, and a human's ability to think, a bunch of this strange entity’s code spelled out the name,” Herobrine” which is what his name came to be, Mojang found this code when the game entered more phases, and threw it all away. but that didn't get rid of Mr Dead. they used the Herobrine model, and edited it, to make Steve. that 4chan post, is a whole lie, the anonymous user who posted that, was just Mr Dead, Being happy with his creation. Mojang is trying to cover everything up. they're doing a good job so far, but Mr Dead, will still be there. and so will Herobrine. ' ' W-w-what? I managed to stutter out. are you staying Herobrine was a mistake? I asked. ' ' yes.. Cohen replied. ' ' how do you know that information? you have been corrupted! Mr Dead snarled. ' ' not anymore! Cohen yelled! ' ' My computer began to glitch out, it wasn't normal for that to happen. my computer then crashed for no reason, it wouldn't turn on anymore, I checked it. my computer's circuits were fried!! I was doggone Furious!! that stupid mesh of a demon and some random garbage code just destroyed my $5,000 Custom gaming PC.This would just get so much worse. ' ' Day 2: Police report ' ' The following is from a tape that was recorded 2 weeks ago, and is a part of the “ My New World” investigation. Nathan, and his brother, Luke, claim to have more information on missing person, Cohen Malloraton. ' ' so Nathan Palmer- Jefferson And Luke Palmer- Jefferson. We called you here as you claim to have more information on Cohen's whereabouts. ' ' Yeah. my big brother, Nathan, and I. have a recording that I recorded, Cohen was in it, ' ' okay show me the recording little guy. ' ' the recording is shown, it's inaudible, due to the tape lacking good sound quality ' ' all right? so, this is more serious, this Mr Dead guy I keep hearing about, isn't just a random hacker? he's a demon offspring? yes. it would appear so. Luke and I, we didn't want to say this but, Mr Dead. can't be killed. ' ' the only way is to get rid of Minecraft. ' ' if you do that, there's going to be riots after riots after riots. I get that you're trying to stop this, but you can't get rid of Minecraft, have you seen the original blog? he has the ability to go into the real world!!! he is part demon, part code. ' ' how to stop him then? ' ' sorry sir, we don't know. the video I made doesn't explain a whole lot, yeah I've learned very big words from my brother Nathan. ' ' I've never known what Mr Dead looks like, can you describe it to me? ' ' why are you calling him it? ' ' it's a demon offspring, it's genderless, ' ' Whatever, Mr Dead is Steve, the main character of Minecraft, he's black and white, except for pitch. black. eyes. ' ' That's all I need right now! Thanks! ' ' the tape obviously ends there. Mojang is very worried, I am the same, considering I actually work at Mojang. the company along with Microsoft is losing Millions.All because of Mr Dead ' ' Day 3: Sour Dreams. ' ' hey kid...want some candy...want some candy....then you need to get in my van…. ' ' I pulled him away and called Joey, the manager of the Circle K I was currently at. he held him still while I called the cops. When the cops got there. The man was arrested and charged with pedophilia. He was Put in the back of the car. While the little kid’s mother thanked me so much for saving her daughter. Later that night, when I got home. I saw….i saw….. The hooded guy….trying to suffocate someone!!! I pushed him away!! Wasn’t he just arrested? Then...he took off his hoodie...it was….Zack? My friend. I asked him why...he replied ' ' I'm sorry... but this guy right here needs to die. ' ' I looked at the guy, it was Cohen!!!I was so dumbfounded. He was doing this beacause I did not let him hurt Cohen?⚔️⚔️ this just got bad...I began yelling at him to get out and never come back! ' ' I’m trying to help! ' ' HELP WITH WHAT??? I screamed ' ' He...he can do stuff that we don’t know… ' ' I pushed him out and locked the door! I went to make sure Cohen was okay, luckily, he was alive still. This was really crazy. He wanted to kill Cohen? I asked him where he was, I got a scary reply. ' ' I have been hiding around your apartment, I'm just a 5th Grader, but I can't go back home. not after what Mr Dead did. ' ' he cursed your family. your whole family is cursed with you. ' ' not just that. he replied, he also used loved ones to hurt me, he's capable of so much more than you think, all of the other Minecraft urban legends, Entity 303, Null, Herobrine, are all just his creations. the things he made. to turn the whole world, into Minecraft, Alpha 1.2.3_03, That was just his version, of Minecraft. Mr Dead Is turning loved ones, in too bad people, your deceased brother, corrupted, Katelyn's aborted sister, corrupted, my brother, corrupted. Cohen began to sob uncontrollably, I calmed him down after 5 minutes roughly, and ask him who his brother was in that group, ' ' The Purple Creeper…. ' ' I didn't believe it, the presumingly weakest member of the group, was suddenly revealed, to be his brother, his brother went missing, right after he was born. how do you know it's him? I asked. ' ' when I was corrupted, I could feel the entire network, one of them. was my brother. I paid no mind to it, as I didn't care at the time I was corrupted. he broke me. he destroyed me. You have to help me! I agreed, to help my Fallen Friend. I went to bed, while he just roamed around, the next day, he was gone! I looked everywhere for him, before I saw on the kitchen table, a note, I read it, and was pushed to the point of Tears. ' ' the note read, ' ' sorry! but he was just great for my new world! ' ' -Mr Dead THE END this was the final chapter of My New World! no more creepypast- JUST KIDDING!!! But! all the other My New Worlds after this one will be non-canon (Not canon to the lore (LOL) ) what topic should I focus on next! (VOTE IN COMMENTS AND EXPLAIN WHY) A My New World About Purple A My New World About Lost A My New World About JAY A My New World About Cohen and Katelyn a new, spirital sucsessor to My New World A whole new creepypasta YOUR CHOICE!! Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Long Pastas __FORCETOC__ Category:Dramapasta